fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jigoku Games: The physical versus the magical
Introductions With the clouds gray above their heads in the Deathbound arena, the land sprout near the arena was slowly increasing in strength as it changed into a tornado as the sand in the arena was starting to move around. The size of the area and the several forms and their sizes combined would reveal that the overall length was around 200 a 215 meter long while being somewhere between 170 and 175 meter wide, which would most likely equate to a base area of something around 7 acres in total. To those who paid attention, they would figure out that the arena was not round as one would expect, but more elliptical in shape. The outer walls are between 55 and 70 meter high depending on where one would look at the walls. The inner walls on the other hand were 10 meter high at most, most likely the perfect height for ensuring that the visitors back then would still be able to see everything while making sure that you wouldn’t get easy access in the arena as well. As the walls at the outer rim were the thickest, the observant viewer would be able to measure the thickness of the walls up to 5 meter with the walls getting thinner the closer you got to the center arena. The part exactly opposite of the entrance had a somewhat monumental façade comprising two stories of superimposed arcades surmounted by a podium which carried an attic. The arcades could vaguely be recognized as being covered with creatures of myth and stories, while the attic still carried the carvings of different roses. The more rare part of the arena however was how the fighting arena was surrounded by water, ensuring that you would first have to cross the river around the arena followed by the spikes and barbed wire. When one would actually step in the arena however and try to get to the stone floor, they would have to dig two meter sand away before they would reach the stone floor. At the two outer ends of the arena the competitors would fight in, one could spot steel bars showing all the victims that were forced to drown to death as a punishment to their cowardice. As the storm seemed to pick up outside of the Deathbound arena, Celeste walked past the gates of the arena as she went to the area that was designated to her fight. Looking at the arena and the area itself, she could almost feel the despair of its victims as the air inside of the arena seemed to be colder and heavier than the air outside. No surprises there with how much people died here was her only thought about it as she kept her attention on her surroundings. Not only to react to possible attacks, but also to know what she could use from the arena itself and what not. A man wearing a red kimono walked into the Deathbound arena walked past the gates as he stopped at the center of the area with still having a urge to his opponent. The man's face was showing excitement as well as passion for fighting. he quickly threw his white bag a little far away from himself. His eyes gazed at the young woman clad in light armor as he questioned in a confused state "So you're gonna fight me?". Taking her silence as a answer, he quickly took a fighting style which resembled Kyokushin Karate. Stepping up to the arena from the opposite side as the two that were already there was a young, casually dressed red haired man. He wore loose black slacks and a plain t-shirt that was topped off by a tan cloak around his neck that bore an all too familiar symbol upon the back of it — the symbol of Ishgar's Ten Wizard Saints. the young man made his way to the two that were already in the arena, stopping a few feet from the man and woman. Opening his mouth he began to speak, "Hello, I'm Shōjirō Kusaka. I do believe that you two are to be my opponents." He stopped, turning his head so as to look around the area, grimacing at the bleak, dreary surroundings. "It doesn't seem like my partner is here yet. I hope to enjoy this competition." Shōjirō finished as he extended both of his hands to his opponents. From his side, a tall green clad man came waltzing in, with a mid-sized pompadour being the most notable feature from his odd attire. From his pocket, the stranger pulls out a single apple, repeatedly biting into it as he slowly makes his way to the center of the arena. "Yo," lifting up a single hand, he greets his opponents and his teammate, continuing to bite into the apple until reaching the center, casually chewing at the apple core as he stares at his competition for today. "Name's Santino, good to meet you," after finishing his sentence, he moves over to put one of the apple seeds into Shōjirō's pocket for safe keeping before moving ahead of him, ready for the battle. To start off, he immediately spits the apple seeds from his mouth in the direction of his adversaries, using his Green Magic to have them grow into large trees, with the numerous roots growing underneath the arena floor, extending out of place while racing to grab unto his targets, all the while Santino was maintaining his distance, keeping himself in place right next to his partner Kyoya Tokita started walking towards the side of his partner as he suddenly stopped to defend her from the roots of the large trees which were created with the use of Green Magic, he started gathering a good amount of pure eternano in his cupped hands as he took a stance "Now i figured out, the woman's my partner and you're the opponent. And you, Shojiro of the wizard saints, Let's see if you can take the Wrath of The Dragon.". After gathering a sufficient amount of eternano from the environment, Kyoya launched a sphere from his cupped hands which was made up of pure eternano which he gathered from the environment. The sphere was blue in color and was coming at Shojiro with great speed. Looking at the first newcomer, Celeste observed Kyoya his behaviour and following fighting stance. Seeing it was one of karate, she just shrugged at his question if she was going to fight him. "Maybe later, but for now we have to work together.” Noticing that one of her opponents was apparently one of the saints, she almost groaned at her opponent. Probably a lot of magic at his disposal, while it didn’t seem like he had any openings straight of the bat that she could capitalize on. In other words, a pain in the ass opponent with a friendly attitude added in as well. “Hi there Shōjirō, the name is Celeste, and my partner here is Kyoya. At least, I think he is my partner..." She hadn’t finished speaking or Santino was already entering the arena as well. Noticing how the 3 seeds from Santino changed into trees, immediately followed by slight vibrations underneath her feet. “Took you long enough to figure out I am not your opponent Kyoya.” Waiting until the last moment, Celeste stepped backwards in order to escape the roots. Seems his magic involves trees, so either green magic something similar was used against them from this Santino. Since neither territory magic or terrain effect magic would fit with what was happening, the most likely candidates were either green magic or a variation of it. “Say Santino, is your mastery good enough to revive extinct species as well?”Seeing her partner fire a beam of eternano towards Shojiro, Celeste readied a few items from her own requip in case it would be needed. "My, my you're all quick to attack." Shōjirō chuckled about his partner and his male opponent as the blast of blue magical energy engulfed him, swallowing him whole as his form disappeared from the sight of the not only his partner and opponents, but the spectators watching. This vanishing act only last for but a moment as Shōjirō's from came back into view, Shōjirō still standing there, and his figure unmarred by the attack. As quickly as he came back into view the blast of blue returned, positioned behind Shōjirō, but was three times as large as before. A devious, playful smile spread across his lips, Shōjirō spoke, "Good try. Now then, can you handle the Wrath of the Dragon?" No sooner had Shōjirō asked his opponent his own question did his blast move to the front of his body and launch like its original, except this one had three times the speed and force as the original. Turning his attention to his female opponent, Shōjirō explained, "Vector Magic, a form of Caster Magic that's commonly believed to be a Lost Magic but that's not true, it's just that damn hard to use properly. As its name should imply it allows me to manipulate any vector around me, or any that I produce. Here's an example." Shōjirō lifted his right foot a few inches up before tapping the arena with his covered toe with the weight of a falling feather, the ground exploding and upwards as if someone had planted a bomb underneath the arena, sending various sized chunks of the arena everywhere. Finding a large chunk in his field of view Shōjirō slowly extended his right hand, his index finger extended. Lightly poking the chunk of the arena caused it to shatter into thousands of small sharp, jagged shards moments before sending them flying at Celeste like a machinegun. Letting his magic calm for a moment, in a flash of light his cloak disappeared and a sheathed sword was now hung behind his back at an angle so as not to get in his way while fighting. Shōjirō's previously playful demeanor changed to one of seriousness, "Let me show you why I hold the title of Saint." As soon as Shōjirō finished speaking his magic erupted from his body in a massive surge, shattering the ground beneath him and sending powerful shockwaves crashing through the arena; even the massive stone walls protecting the spectators groaned and creaked as the pressure of his magic. Beginning his assault Shōjirō placed his right arm down next to his abdomen, with an open palm, and from here, placed his closed right fist on the face of his palm, channeling his magical energies into his hands before raising his hands above his head, releasing numerous, sixteen in total, baseball sized orbs of light, "Light-Make: Angel Drones," he called his spell as the orbs of light each sprouted a small pair of angelic wings. With a wave of his left hand they flew to Santino, eight of them forming an orbit around him, staying close enough to do their job, but loose enough to allow him to fight, while the other half hovered a few feet above him in loose knit group. "The ones floating around you will protect you from ranged magical attacks but not physical, while those above you will act as deterrence when one of them gets to close." Shōjirō called to his partner, keeping his focus upon his opponents as he spoke. Jabbing his fingers into the ground, the earth begins to shake, overflowing with his magic as the few trees he had planted earlier began to expand their roots even further into the ground, forming into a grand forest around them, filling the empty void that was the arena into a lushes forest abundant with large trees, "Dark Black Forest," he chanted, creating some terrain to hide not only himself and his partner, but Shojiro's own spells from sight, using the greenery around to obscure them from sight with a series of tall trees and plants. Clapping his hands together, numerous vines and roots began to outstretch themselves all around his opponents, extending themselves to strangle whatever they could get their hands on by quickly rising from the floor and length of the trees for a two pronged attack. While on the other side of the forest, he places his hand unto a single tree, causing it to break apart into a large sword, molding the wood into a weapon for him to use. Giving it several swings, he charges into the forest, jumping from branch to branch while placing his hand on every passing tree, imbuing them with a small degree of his own magic, prepping himself for an upcoming attack while racing his way toward them. Category:Jigoku Games Category:RP Category:Roleplay